Bismarck (creature)
Bismarck , also called Bismark, is a recurring creature in the Final Fantasy series, mostly appearing as a summoned monster in the form of an aquatic creature resembling a whale. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI Bismarck is an esper and takes Leviathan's place as ''Final Fantasy VI's Water-elemental summon, but in the Advance and mobile versions, Leviathan returns as the ultimate Water-elemental summon. Bismarck is obtained automatically in the Magitek Research Facility. Its summon, Breach Blast (also known as Sea Song), deals Water-elemental damage to all opponents. Its Spell Power is 58, and it is unblockable. It costs 50 MP to summon, and it teaches the following spells: *Fire x20 *Blizzard x20 *Thunder x20 *Life x2 At level up, it provides a +2 boost to Vigor. An esper resembling Bismarck also briefly appears when the espers attempt to arrive at Thamasa after Kefka Palazzo transformed the espers present there into magicite. ''Final Fantasy XI Though Bismarck does not appear as a summon in ''Final Fantasy XI, it is the name of a server and a Pteraketos-type Notorious Monster. ''Final Fantasy XIII Bismarck is a fal'Cie that protects the waters and living creatures in the Sulyya Springs. It is seen as a bubbling discrepancy in the water. If it is examined, a cut scene displays and several platforms with enemies and treasure spheres rise out of the water. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Bismarck's model exists on the ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 disc as dummied content, but never appears in the actual game. ''Final Fantasy XIV Bismarck appears in the game's first expansion, ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, as the Primal worshiped by the Vanu Vanu tribe, also known as "The White." Bismarck's appearance has been reimagined as something of a "sky-whale" capable of flight with a number of wing-like fins covered in feathers, as well as no visible eyes, and a more ferocious mouth. Accordingly, the boss fight takes place at high-altitudes in "The Limitless Blue". ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Bismarck is a Water-elemental esper in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. From time to time, players may encounter Bismarck in battle. Defeating Bismarck will grant players the Bismarck I summon stone, which allows Bismarck to be summoned into battle. When summoned, Bismarck uses the skill, Breach Blast. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Bismarck is a Water element card, and has six cards under his name. Itadaki Street Portable Bismarck appears in ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited In the anime ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited, Bismarck makes an appearance as a summon. The Soil Charge Triad (Soil is like the colored bullet of a Magun, used to summon creatures) needed to summon Bismarck is: *The one who tears apart boulders with it's teeth, Shark Gray! *The one who envelopes all thirst, Water Blue! *The one who feeds on emptiness, Crusher White! Followed by saying: "Cry! Summoned Creature! Bismarck!" In the English audio version, the Soil Charge Triad was changed to: *Grinding and devouring rocks, Shark Gray! *The soil that drinks thirst, Water Blue! *That which can even feed on empty space, Crusher White! Followed by saying: "Roar! I summon you! Bismarck!" ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Bismarck in his ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade appearance has a card in this trading card game. Gallery Etymology Trivia *In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, there is a trade material called "Bismarck Spine". it:Bismarck de:Bismarck Category:Final Fantasy VI Espers Category: Chocobo Tales Cards Category:Final Fantasy: Unlimited Summoned Creatures Category:Fal'Cie